Moving forward
by Child of the night1481
Summary: This is a yes war story. Tris' old Abnegation friend switches to Dauntless for a month. While she tries to deal with being Faction ambassador,training initiates. Her old friend try's to break her relationship with Four. Will he get what he wants or die trying. Mentions of Abuse and Lemons. rated M. Uriah is alive and nobody else but Tris.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST DIVERGENT FIC NOT MY FIRST FANFIC. I WANTED TO MAKE A YES WAR WITH TRIS AND URIAH LIVING AND HERE IT IS. THERES A LOT OF LEMONS SO BEWARE. AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE SO JUST SUFFER WITH ME. **

Tris PoV

I walked into a room with five seats, each one for its corresponding Faction. Looking around the room I noticed that she was the first one here. It was usually Erudite or Abnegation. I found it strange. Placing my belongings next to the black chair an Abnegation member walked in.

I looked at his face I sadly recognized him: Oliver. It was strange seeing him after three long years. Oliver was a boy who liked me from age five to sixteen. He had told me a week before the Ceremony. The Ceremony where I chose Dauntless met Tobias and fell in love. I had downward rejected him I didn't like and I still don't. Really selfish but I didn't want to have anything with anyone back then at that time. "Hello Be-" Oliver started

"Tris. " I cut in. "Just Tris, don't go by that anymore. And why being so damn polite?" I replied. He ignored my question and replied with a question. Wow SO Abnegation like. He seemed like he was about to faint.

"How is it being Dauntless, make any friends?" I looked at him I wanted to answer but not now. "You know its rude to respond to a question with a question I know you know that." I said curtly while an Erudite walked in. "Talk later, meeting. Its important." I mumbled.

Oliver nodded, and placed his things next to his gray chair. Around five minutes later the other Faction Ambassadors came. There were some things that needed to be sorted out with Candor and Erudite. Other than that it was really peaceful. We talked who was going to do the speech at the Choosing Ceremony. The choice was made near the closing of the meeting. And it was me.

We got a bit nervous. Its was Dauntless switch month. That meant an ambassador from one of the other four factions had to switch to dauntless for that month. The Erudite brought out the choosing device. We waited for an answer. The needle landed on the symbol of Abnegation.

My heart stopped. The main point of this is to get to know the other factions. To understand them better. AKA torture I've been to all the factions before and lived with them for a month (cant stand Amity). Now Oliver is going to MY faction,Dauntless.

The faction where I feel in love with Tobias, made a life, a reputation. I look at him straight in the was tension between us I was happy to have a old friend in Dauntless but for some reason I felt that he still liked me, but there was more _passion _in his eyes it was if his crush on me became bigger when I wasn't by his side. The realization hit me Oliver didn't get over me because now he loves me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~\~~~~~~~~~~~~

**R&R review PM ideas please flames with be used for the choosing ceremony coals and my fireplace ~CoTN1481 may the moon guide you **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an other update. It's not going to be very short and straight forward. I am going to actually put effort on this story. So on with da story

Disclaimer. Don't own anything you recognize. All rights go to dirty no good amazingly awesome Veronica Roth.

Oliver PoV

After the meeting I went to my home in Abnegation. Many thoughts ran through my head. Well it was more of a topic than thoughts: Tris. I lay in bed thinking about her. I always thought that she would stay here.

In Abnegation, that we would get married and have a family. But my thoughts were wrong. She left, and made a new reputation with saving the factions. Now I was going to Dauntless for a month. And she was going to be my guide.

I've been to Dauntless before. But this time I'll be sure to have her near me. I didn't care if we were from different Factions. Then

an other thought came to my head. It was a disturbing thought, _what if Tris has a boyfriend, or she's engaged_, _or worse married_*. *_Stop_* I chided my self. Tris didn't have a wedding ring on her finger.

*_But that doesn't mean she doesn't have a boyfriend*_. Another part of me argued. I put my black Dauntless clothes. "Full faction experience." I heard the faction leaders say.

Grabbing a black box,I heard a knock on the door. Quickly I took out a diamond earring, and swiftly put it through my pierced ear.

I started packing all my black clothes in a simple gray suitcase. I heard another knock.

I went down stairs and took a deep breath and took in a realization: I love Tris. Hearing the third knock I opened the door.

"Tris!" I exclaimed. She smiled then looked at my pierced ear. "Lemme guess, full faction experience."

I nodded. She laughed. A laugh I never stopped loving. "Well the train leaves on twenty minutes, so that means we have time to catch up." She said, I nodded. "Wanna go to Divergent?" The blond asked.

Divergent is like the capital for the faction system, café, stores. You name it. You'll find it in Divergent. You can only get in their being Divergent,or have a Divergent with you. "Wait. Your divergent?" I asked. She nodded slowly. We walked to Divergent, it was silent. She looked nervous around me. Like if she was scared of me or something

They checked Tris' DNA and she came out GP. Of course she did she's divergent. We got seats at a coffee shop, at first it was really awkward. "So Tris so you have another job other than F.A.?" I asked

"Yeah, I train initiates with my boyfriend, and I think I might get a tattooing job." She said gleefully. I almost choked on my coffee at the word "boyfriend". I wasn't surprised. She had gotten prettier than the last time.

She actually looked like she was nineteen. Any guy who had won her heart, was an obstacle for me. We talked about things like our friends, she asked how my parents were doing. She told me she had six friends. Her best friend Christina, two brothers Uriah and Zeke. Zeke's girlfriend Shauna And this girl named Trinity and her boyfriend Atticus.

Stuff like that. Finally I got the nerve to ask. "Tris you said that you teach with your boyfriend, what's he like.?" "Well his name is Four, don't ask. Most people think that if you talk to him you'll be down the Chasm in ten seconds flat.

If you get to know him he's pretty easy-going. And he doesn't have his instructor Four mode on, all the time anyways. He's really serious sometimes..okay a lot of the time. He's really sweet with me though."When Tris said all of this she seemed so happy, it...hurt.

It really hurt all my feelings for her. I wanted for her to be happy. But I wanted happiness too. That wasn't selfish. It kinda messed my mind up.

Like it was as if a little part of my self-conscience were saying *let her go you idiot*. I didn't want to let her go I loved her.** ((AN;: he's gonna repeat that he loves her a lot in this story))**. "Time to go, well it's been great talkking to you again." We went to the nearest train tracks, I was really anxious. mean who wouldn't, I was just about to meet Tris' friends.

"Oliver the train is coming." Tris said cautiously. As soon as she finished her sentence the train blew our hair out of our faces.

Tris began running and jumped into the cart. I ran after her and barely made it in.

My heart was beating hard. My chest felt heavy with every breath. My feet stung, and the felt hot. "How?" I wheezed.

"How... Can you do that without struggle?" Tris looked at me and sighed. She walked over to me, she was so close I could smell her perfume. She held out her hand. I didn't realize she was gesturing help until she pulled me to my feet.

We sat in silence until Tris spoke up. "Do you still like me?" Looked at her puzzled. I was going to tell her the truth. "No". I responded. I love you I wanted to respond.

/:/:;/:/::;/:/:::;/:/:/-./:

**WOW LONGEST CHAPTER YET COOKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. (::) (::) (::).(::).(::).(::) May the moon guide you COTHN1481**


End file.
